


as they say

by dumplinghyuck



Series: mark slut agenda [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, mark slut agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplinghyuck/pseuds/dumplinghyuck
Summary: nakamoto yuta, captain of the soccer team, and mark lee, captain of the volleyball team, are both at a party. mark wore panties for this meeting.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: mark slut agenda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	as they say

**Author's Note:**

> it is what it is, please enjoy <333

Yuta is captain of the university’s boys’ soccer team. Mark is captain of the university’s boys’ volleyball club.

These are two good-looking, openly bisexual men that have never met formally. Until Johnny.

“Is that- Mark! Dude!” Johnny calls and waves Mark over. He turns to Yuta, who has his arms crossed in disinterest as usual. “This is the cute one with cake.”

Yuta unfolds his arms and stands up straighter.

“The volleyball captain?” Yuta confirms.

“Yep,”

Mark stumbles but catches himself just in front of Johnny and Yuta. He looks between them, a dopey smile on his flushed face. Yuta sees the half-empty red cup in his hand.

“This is Yuta,” Johnny says. He puts an arm around Mark’s shoulders to guide him before Yuta. It’s easy because Mark’s shoulders are at perfect armrest height. “ _That_ soccer captain.”

Mark gasps. He looks up at Johnny with his eyes blown wide and a hand naturally comes up to cover his open mouth.

“Really? _That_ soccer captain?”

“Hey, what does that mean,” Yuta directs at Johnny. To which Johnny shrugs at.

But Mark giggles. He holds his cup with two hands, pressed against his chest and rocking back and forth on his heels, occasionally tip-toeing. He doesn’t stop giggling.

“Nothing,” Mark hiccups in Johnny’s stead. He even tucks his hair behind his ear like some nervous schoolgirl.

Yuta gulps. What is it with this guy?

“What’s really important is that you guys don’t know each other. Fix that.” Johnny points at both of them once before backing away, probably off to corner Taeyong.

Yuta looks back at Mark when Johnny’s out of sight, just in time to see him down the rest of the cup. He can’t tell if Mark’s drunk at 8PM, or if he really just goes around smiling like that all the time. Mark burps and surprises himself.

“Excuse me,” He smiles at Yuta. Mark fiddles with his cup and pouts at Yuta, looking up at him with big eyes. “Anyway, don’t you think it’s a little noisy here? I think we could get to know each other much better upstairs. Maybe in a room, where it’s quiet, y’know?”

Yuta’s seen this kind of demeanor before. Although, up until that point, only on certain cheerleaders and other brave people at the club. It’s refreshing to see a cute guy like Mark Lee, caked-up volleyball captain, act like this.

A complete slut.

“Follow me,” Yuta lowers his voice. He sees Mark’s eyes go half-lidded and dares to believe that the smaller boy had to suppress the urge to moan out loud.

The party below is almost muted when Yuta shuts the door of the first room he found. Mark’s already set his cup on the dresser and sat on the bed cross-legged, goofy grin on his face while he pats the space next to him.

“So,” Mark starts. “I think it’s easier to ask what you already know about me.”

“Huh?” Yuta reacts. He takes a moment to think. “Well, you’re the volleyball captain, right?”

“Mhm. What else?”

“You’re Canadian.”

“Yep,” Mark giggles. “What else?”

“.. I think that’s about it?”

“Hm. I see.” Mark leans in. Their noses are centimetres apart.

Yuta looks at Mark’s pout and licks his own lips.

Then, Mark moves onto his hands and knees and crawls toward Yuta, settling in his lap and draping his arms over Yuta’s shoulders. Yuta’s hands rest at Mark’s hips. Mark crashes his lips onto Yuta’s.

When they part, Yuta begins to mouth at Mark’s neck, kissing the soft, sticky skin a few times.

“What have you heard about me?” Yuta asks.

“Mmm, I’ve heard that you’re a great captain,” Mark says. He looks down to make eye contact with Yuta. “People talk a lot about you in the showers. They want you to fuck them so bad.”

“Oh?” Yuta licks at a spot on Mark’s collarbone. “That’s interesting. Do you feel the same?”

“What do you mean?” Mark tilts his head to the side, his smile betraying his innocent facade.

“Do you wanna get fucked, slut?”

Mark’s grip on Yuta’s shoulders tighten for a second and so do his plush thighs around Yuta’s waist. Mark bites down on his bottom lip.

“Yes, please,”

Yuta kisses Mark again, grinding up against Mark while his hands keep an iron grip on Mark’s waist. He pulls Mark’s shirt off and throws it onto the ground. Mark unbuttons his own pants and pulls the zipper down, but Yuta pushes him flat onto the bed before he could take them off.

“You like it rough?” Yuta asks as he shucks off Mark’s pants, revealing white cotton panties with little watermelons on them. Yuta gulps.

“Very much,” Mark happily says. He shivers when Yuta spreads his thighs, his thumbs pressing into the sensitive skin so near his crotch.

“Good,” Yuta gets low so that his nose is level with Mark’s little bulge. He dips his fingers into the waistband of Mark’s panties. “These are really cute. You mind getting them dirty?”

“Not at all, just don’t rip them,” Mark giggles.

Yuta puts his mouth over Mark’s clothed balls, hot breath and saliva getting the panties damp. Mark sighs and relaxes, rocking into Yuta’s mouth and gripping the sheets beneath him. Yuta places a thumb over Mark’s covered hole. He presses harder.

“Mmm, d-do you have a condom?” Mark whines.

“‘Course I do,” Yuta says. He sits back on his calves and takes his wallet out from his back pocket. He flicks his eyes up to Mark for a second while taking the condom and lube packets out from his wallet. “Take your panties off.”

Mark closes his thighs and runs his hands down his body. He waits until Yuta’s looking down at him again, before he traces his bulge and takes the hem of his panties by his fingertips. Mark pulls them down slowly. Yuta licks his lips when he sees the wet tip of Mark’s cock.

Then, Mark’s soiled panties are on the ground, his stiff, little red cock resting against his tummy. Mark lifts his legs up and holds them back by his knees, revealing _everything_.

“You want me like this?” Mark asks. “I’m pretty loose right now. I’d say you could put a finger in pretty easily.”

“Cool,” Yuta uncooly says.

Yuta fumbles with a packet of lube and rips it, spreading it over three fingers. He crawls toward Mark, his own cock bouncing high between his legs.

“Gonna put a finger in you now,” Yuta says to Mark’s hole.

And fuck, Yuta can’t believe his eyes. He gulps as he lowers his hand to Mark’s cute butt, his eyes unable to communicate anything to his brain other than _it looks like a pussy, it looks like a pussy, jesus christ it looks like a fucking- fucked pussy_.

Yuta looks up when he presses a wet finger onto Mark’s hole. Just in time to see the way Mark bites his lip and whines. When Yuta finally puts the finger in, Mark closes his eyes and his jaw drops in a moan.

“Oh, yes,” Mark exhales.

Mark was right. Yuta curls the finger in Mark, dragging it up and down relatively easy.

“Another one, please,” The begging doesn’t stop.

Mark’s thighs quiver when Yuta bumps his prostate, four fingers in. Yuta speeds up. It has Mark arching his back, eyes blown wide and staring blankly down at where his wet hole is filled up by Yuta’s thick fingers. 

“Ah!” Mark twitches when Yuta rubs over his prostate again. But Mark can’t catch a break; Yuta keeps hitting it.

Mark grips the sheets as he shakes and feels every pleasurable prickle throughout his body. It’s electric, and it quickly gets too much.

“No! Nooo!” Mark grabs Yuta’s wrist with a shaky hand. Yuta looks up and sees tears brimming in Mark’s pleading eyes. “I’ll- I wanna cum on your cock, Yuta-oppa.”

A flip switches in Yuta. He slowly drags his fingers along Mark’s sensitive walls again, licking his lips seeing Mark lie back flat on the bed, knees drawing up and knocking into each other.

“You will cum on my cock,” Yuta says.

He gently slips his fingers out of Mark’s loose hole and rips open the condom and a new packet of lube. Yuta slathers the lube up and down his cock while watching Mark’s asshole clench over and over.

Yuta grabs Mark’s knees and pulls them down, revealing his sad, red cock drooling onto his tummy. He lines himself up and taps his cock against Mark’s slutty hole.

“What’re you looking at,” Yuta says. “Look at me.”

Mark, dazed, blinks at the sight of Yuta’s huge cock at his hole a few more times before looking up at Yuta. Mark pouts and wiggles his hips.

“Please? Fuck?”

Yuta pushes in. He lowers himself to hover over Mark, kissing and licking at his neck then his nipples to distract him from discomfort. It doesn’t take long before Yuta’s just about all the way in, and Mark wraps his legs around Yuta’s waist and helps him slide home.

“Such a good boy,” Yuta grunts into Mark’s ear.

The headboard of the bed hits the wall hard, over and over again. Yuta keeps up the pace and rhythm, the soft whines and pants from Mark underneath him his driving force. Yuta brings a hand to Mark’s chest and he uses a thumb to rub a nipple up and down roughly.

“A-Ah! _Yuta_ ,” Mark whines. His back arches into Yuta’s touch.

Yuta’s hand trails down Mark’s torso and he slows his thrusts, slipping out to lean down to lick at Mark’s nipple. Soon, he’s sucked and bit Mark’s nipple red and puffy. Then, he moves his mouth to the other nipple and uses a hand to pinch and play with the previous, sticky one. With his other hand, Yuta grasps Mark’s leaking cock.

“Oh, fuck, Yuta. I’ll cum soon if you-” Mark is cut off by his own yelp when Yuta rubs gentle circles at the tip of his cock. “Y-Yuta! Yuta, please, oh no, _oh-_ ”

“Don’t you remember what I said? You’re cumming on my cock.” Yuta pulls back. Mark looks up with pleading eyes. It makes Yuta twitch. Yuta slaps Mark’s thigh, holding back a coo when Mark gasps. “Turn around.”

Yuta watches Mark turn over and drop his chest to bed, trying to look behind but unable to meet Yuta’s eyes. Reading his mind, Yuta grabs Mark’s hips and slides back in.

The headboard is hitting the wall again, but it gets weaker when Yuta bends down to kiss and lick at Mark’s neck, a hand snaking around to flick one of his perky, sticky nipples again.

“Yuta, I’m cumming, I’m gonna cum,” Mark says breathlessly. He works his hips enthusiastically. “Can I cum? Please?”

“Go on baby,”

“Then fuck me deeper,” Mark complains. He quickly tacks on, softer: “Please, oppa.”

Something dark in Yuta stirs and he lets go of Mark’s front, stopping and leaning back. Wordlessly, he plants a hand on the back of Mark’s neck; palm between his shoulder blades, the other gripping onto Mark’s hip.

Yuta shoves Mark’s face into the bed and ruthlessly fucks him. The sound of skin slapping and bed squeaking almost drowns out Mark’s cries. He’s definitely speaking but Yuta can’t be bothered to process them. He takes Mark’s hot hole tightening around him as a good sign. And when Mark moans louder, higher, Yuta takes that as a _really_ good sign.

So he holds Mark’s hips with both hands now, and goes even faster, even harder. Yuta hears loud and clear:

“ _Fuck!_ ”

And Mark’s hole squeezes Yuta’s cock, causing Yuta to falter for a second, before speeding up again and chasing after his own release.

“Shit,” Yuta grunts as he spills into the condom, hips flush against Mark’s ass.

They take a minute or so to calm down, before Mark shakily lifts himself up and lets go of Yuta’s cock. Mark rolls over and lies on his back, breathing hot and heavy. Yuta sees streaks of white up Mark’s entire torso and revels in how adorable Mark’s red little cock drools.

“That was uhh, really good,” Mark breaks the silence. “... Thank you.”

Yuta, tired out of his mind, huffs with a smile.

“You’re so fucking cute. You know that?” Yuta sighs.

Mark blinks.

“Yes, but thank you.” Mark giggles. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Yuta leans down to kiss him.

“Anytime,”

**Author's Note:**

> that was,,,too many words for porn i think lemao mayhaps leave a comment bout what u thought if u like!! hehe thank u for reading <333


End file.
